German Patent Application No. DE 196 31 590 describes a radar system that works according to a pulse-radar method. In the FMCW-radar method described, individual time periods are defined in which the oscillator emits modulated high-frequency signals. During at least one time period, no signals used for measuring radar targets are emitted. The interference signals occurring there are recorded and evaluated, together with recorded radar signals, so as to be able to classify them as possible wrong targets.